real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Jong Il
Chairman was born as the son of President and the anti-Japanese war heroine Kim Jong Suk at the Paektusan Secret Camp on February 16, 1942. - Received general education from September 1950 to August 1960. - Attended University from September 1960 to March 1964. - Admitted to the Workers’ Party of Korea (WPK) on July 22, 1961. - Appointed an officer of the WPK Central Committee in June 1964 and successively held the posts of section chief, deputy department director and department director of the WPK CC. - Elected member of the WPK CC at the Fifth Plenary Meeting of the Fifth WPK CC in October 1972, and secretary of the WPK CC at the Seventh Plenary Meeting of the Fifth WPK CC in September 1973. - Elected member of the Political Committee of the WPK CC and acclaimed heir to President at the Eighth Plenary Meeting of the Fifth WPK CC in February 1974. - Elected member of the Presidium of the Political Bureau of the WPK CC, secretary of the WPK CC and member of the WPK Central Military Commission at the Sixth Congress of the WPK in October 1980. - Elected deputy to the 7th to 12th Supreme People’s Assemblies (SPA) of the DPRK between February 1982 and March 2009. - Elected First Vice-chairman of the DPRK National Defence Commission at the First Session of the 9th SPA in May 1990. - Appointed Supreme Commander of the Korean People’s Army in December 1991. - Awarded the title of the DPRK Marshal in April 1992. - Elected Chairman of the DPRK National Defence Commission at the Fifth Session of the 9th SPA in April 1993. - Elected General Secretary of the WPK in October 1997 and re-elected General Secretary of the WPK at the Third Conference of the WPK in September 2010. - Re-elected Chairman of the DPRK National Defence Commission at the First Session of the 10th SPA in September 1998, at the First Session of the 11th SPA in September 2003 and at the First Session of the 12th SPA in April 2009. - Passed away from a sudden illness caused by excessive mental and physical exertions while working heart and soul for the building of a thriving country and the improvement of the people’s standard of living during his trip for field guidance of high intensity on December 17, 2011. The army and people of the DPRK held in high esteem as the eternal General Secretary of the WPK and the eternal Chairman of the DPRK National Defence Commission at the Fourth Conference of the WPK in April 2012 and at the Fifth Session of the 12th SPA in April 2012, respectively. The army and people of the DPRK held in high esteem as the eternal leader of the WPK at the Seventh Congress of the WPK in May 2016. - Published a great number of works, including those compiled in the 15-volume “’s Selected Works” and the 10-volume “Accomplishment of Juche Revolutionary Cause”, through energetic and brilliant ideological and theoretical activities. - Awarded the titles of the DPRK Hero in 1975, 1982, 1992 and 2011 respectively, Order in 1978, 1982, 1992 and 2012, Prize in February 1973 and March 2012, and many other decorations and medals. - Awarded the title of the DPRK Generalissimo in February 2012. - Paid visits to foreign countries covering a distance of 98 000 km from January 1959 to August 2011 on 18 occasions. - Received 401 decorations, medals and honorary titles from foreign countries. Gallery kim-jong-il_jinzhengri.jpg hqdefault.jpg North_Korea_2425535a.jpg kims.jpg Kim_Jong-il_painting.jpg painting-general-kim-jong-il-sinuiju.jpg 6334960405_99e3886305_b.jpg kjipainting.jpg 60541133_578025426040958_370106604730712064_n.jpg 466px-Kim_Jong_il_Portrait.jpg 57a66c9649239ad705882c75de95dde2.jpg fe79e5e87918fe7026a594c53c4ed56f-827x551.jpg Kim Jong Il Painting.jpg 28.jpg 71b3be5c-bc62-49e0-942f-ec0551eaced4-lg10.jpg putin-kim2000krem.jpg Kim Jong Il and Bill Clinton.png kim-jong 1rdtgfh.jpg KIM-JONGIL.jpg hqdefault2.jpg Kim-Jong-Il-propaganda-720x547.jpg Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il.jpg KJI_2.jpg 360097348955c18428273cf966ea117c.jpg 71b3be5c-bc62-49e0-942f-ec0551eaced4-lg10 (1).jpg 146925506332_20160724.jpg 5092007688_7b9d07b09a_b.jpg 501.jpg north-korean-leader-kim-jong-il-life-photos-03.jpg Kim_Jong_Il_Russia_bbc.jpg North-Korea-2012-349_thumb3.jpg Kim+Jong+il+Life+North+Korea+4IgcB946sMIl.jpg file-20170719-13558-15mhh1c.jpg Pyongyang-Tourism-North-Korea-12.jpg 19_kimposter_r_620.jpg aefsrgetyh.jpg Category:Korean Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Freedom fighters Category:Leader Category:Military Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Officials Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Creative Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Heroes Category:Anti-Imperialists Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Multiple Saver Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Working Heroes Category:Anti-Capitalists Category:Real life heroes who were fictionalized Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fathers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Anti-Revisionists Category:Conquerors Category:Improvers of Lives Category:Heroes with Glasses Category:Genius Category:Communists Category:Truthers